


Tomorrow and Today

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: “Well people kind of find each other, don’t they? Even when it seems impossible, they still do. Alex and Willie, Y/N and Luke. Maybe it’s the universe throwing people together”“Like soulmates?” you asked.“Yeah, why not”You cocked your head to one side. “I didn’t know you believed in that kind of stuff, Reg”“I didn’t believe in ghosts either, but here I am”“True. I suppose anything’s possible.” Julie mused, sinking further into her beanbag. “And the idea of soulmates is so… romantic. It’s kind of comforting, thinking there’s a person out there for you, and the universe is going to get them to you. I’d like to believe it”“I do.” You felt Luke’s arm hold you a little tighter as he spoke up.You felt a pit in your stomach. “Really?”You can't keep yourself from thinking about the future, about what it might mean for your relationship with Luke, and it scares you.But he's right there to remind you that today is worth whatever tomorrow might be.AKAYou have a bit of a breakdown, but Luke is an absolutely adorable boyfriend and ready to bring you back.
Relationships: luke patterson/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tomorrow and Today

The floor vibrated as the band reached the crescendo of the song they’d been working on since practice started several hours ago. It was a collaboration between Luke and Reggie, which explained the odd mentions of horses, hats, and barns. The bassist had been slowly waring down the resolve of his friends and was gradually introducing a country theme to some of their songs. You had to admit, you were kind of a fan.  
You moved your body unconsciously, timing your sways along with the music. But you weren’t really paying close attention to the band. You liked attending their practices, but music wasn’t your passion. You’d finished your homework a little while ago and were happily scribbling away in your notebook, jotting down story ideas, sections of dialogue and random sentences as you allowed your creativity to run free. You always felt moved to creation when the guys were playing.  
A finger tapped under your chin, drawing your gaze up from the notebook and into Luke’s face, inches away from yours as he paused in front of you, bringing your attention to him. He grinned, singing the next few lines as you tried to control your grin. Really, having him sing to you shouldn’t still melt you like this, he’d been doing it almost daily for months.

Luke held his microphone between the two of you, making eye contact. You knew what he expected.  
You leant in, meeting him in the middle and contributing your own vocals to the last couple of lines. You weren’t anywhere near as good as he was, but Luke’s endless enthusiasm for singing with you had long since worn away at your self-consciousness. He seemed genuinely to love sharing a mic with you. As the song ended and the reverb rang in your ears, he let his guitar drop to hang from its strap as he slid an arm around you, crashing his lips into yours.  
When he pulled away you were blushing.  
“So? What do you think?” Reggie asked, ignoring the over-the-top display of affection. It was far from uncommon. You composed yourself, flopping back onto the sofa, this time with Luke’s arm securely around you.  
“You guys know I always think you sound fabulous”  
Luke pressed a kiss to your cheek. “You’re our number one fan”  
“Flynn might have something to say about that” Julie said, dropping into a bean bag.  
“Flynn doesn’t have to listen to you practicing at all hours of the day” you threw back.

You were Julie’s next-door neighbour and were only a year older than her. Several months ago, you’d noticed music drifting up from the Molina’s studio on a regular basis, and three cute boys had begun hanging around her house a lot. Curious, you asked Julie about it. The reveal that they were ghosts, and that apparently you were the only other person they’d met who could see them, had taken a little getting used to.  
The endless shining smiles and puppy-dog eyes from Luke had made the transition somewhat easier.

You’d kept your feelings at bay, though. It was obvious to anyone that something existed between Luke and Julie, and you weren’t going to get in between them. But whatever it was that had been there, it had never led anywhere. They had excellent stage chemistry, but Luke had excellent stage chemistry with everyone. They seemed to agree that they were much happier as friends. Nothing was said, but it was obvious in the change in the way they acted around each other.  
One day she took you aside and said that she knew you had feelings for Luke, and that she thought you should tell him. Clearly, she’d had the same conversation with Luke, because it hadn’t taken him long to express feelings beyond friendship for you.  
You had never officially announced your relationship, but everyone knew you were together, you just hadn’t bothered labelling it yet. You didn’t need to, it was obvious you were devoted to Luke, and he was openly besotted with you.

“Can we call it on practice for the night?” Alex asked, stretching his arms behind his head.  
“He’s got a date with Willie” Luke said to you in a stage-whisper.  
“Oooh, a date!” Julie cried, rubbing her hands in glee. “Where are you two lovebirds going?”  
“It’s not a date!” Alex protested, but he’d turned bright red. “We’re just… He’s taking me to a movie is all”  
“What movie?” You asked.  
“I think we’re just going to see what’s on”  
“Oh, yeah. That’s a date, dude” Reggie confirmed with a grin.  
“It’s not a… we’re just…” Alex fell over his words.  
“Alex, calm down. We’re happy for you” Luke said with a reassuring smile. Alex stopped trying to talk, but he looked please.  
“Alright then. I’m gonna head off” he said, getting out from behind his drums.  
In the last second before he poofed out Julie called out “Enjoy your date!”  
His face briefly turned back to embarrassed, and then he was gone.

“Well he’s just adorable” you remarked, as Luke absentmindedly started playing with a lock of your hair.  
Across the room, Julie smiled. “I’m really glad he’s got Willie”  
Luke nodded, not stopping his twirling of your hair. “Yeah. He’s really coming out of his shell, y’know”  
“It’s really lucky that they found each other. I mean, what are the chances that the first ghost he crashes into in the street is a cute skater boy who’s into anxious drummers?” Reggie said, crashing down onto the sofa cushion on the other side of Luke.  
“Probably about as high as the only other human who can see us being into me” Luke said, gazing at you. You responded with a kiss. Reggie rolled his eyes.  
There was quiet for a moment, before Reggie broke it. “Do you think it’s, like, destiny?”  
Julie furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”  
“Well people kind of find each other, don’t they? Even when it seems impossible, they still do. Alex and Willie, Y/N and Luke. Maybe it’s the universe throwing people together”  
“Like soulmates?” you asked.  
“Yeah, why not”  
You cocked your head to one side. “I didn’t know you believed in that kind of stuff, Reg”  
“I didn’t believe in ghosts either, but here I am”  
“True. I suppose anything’s possible.” Julie mused, sinking further into her beanbag. “And the idea of soulmates is so… romantic. It’s kind of comforting, thinking there’s a person out there for you, and the universe is going to get them to you. I’d like to believe it”  
“I do.” You felt Luke’s arm hold you a little tighter as he spoke up.  
You felt a pit in your stomach. “Really?”  
He turned to look at you, beautiful eyes asking for yours. “Yeah. I think there’s a soul out there for everyone, a twin heart. Someone you’re perfectly suited for. Not everyone finds theirs, but sometimes people get lucky.”  
He hadn’t broken eye contact while he spoke. It should have been romantic, like so much of what Luke did. But it just made you feel sick. When he was done all you could offer was a smile in return, sinking down to rest your head on his shoulder so you couldn’t see the slight hurt in his eyes. He held you a little closer, fingers running up and down your arm. The conversation continued, but it was mostly Reggie and Julie carrying it.  
You didn’t feel up to light-hearted chat anymore. You waited a while, until you felt the conversation had moved on sufficiently, and then faked a yawn. You tried to get up, but Luke held onto you.  
“Luke, I’m tired. I wanna go to bed”  
“Why don’t you just sleep here?” he asked. He was used to you drifting off in his arms.  
“No, I… I think I’m just gonna go home. I’ll see you all tomorrow”  
You gave Luke a quick kiss and waved to the others, before slipping out of the garage and walking the very short distance next-door to your home.

A couple of hours later and you were in your bedroom, still in the day’s clothes but lounging on your bed. You hadn’t even tried getting ready for sleep, your brain was too busy for that. A hand appeared through your door, lightly knocking on the inside to alert you to its presence. You glanced up, putting your phone on your bedside table.  
You didn’t even need to think about who it was. Frankly, you were surprised it had taken him this long.  
“Come in, Luke”  
He appeared through the door; it was a sight you’d long-since stopped being alarmed by. He smiled when he saw you, but it wasn’t the usual grin which lit up the room and made your heart flutter.  
“Hey. Is everything ok?”  
He had no pretence, then. He was launching straight into it.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”  
He came over to sit next to you on the bed. “You went kind of quiet this evening.”  
“Oh. Yeah, I’m just tired.”  
You could tell from Luke’s face he didn’t believe you for one second.  
“Really? Cause one second we were having a great time and then suddenly you just seemed to shut down”  
You couldn’t deny it, and deep down you knew he wouldn’t let you avoid it, but you didn’t know what to say.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it”  
He reached out and took your hand. “If you don’t talk about it then it can’t get better”  
He was gazing at you with those big, expressive eyes, so full of emotion and compassion. They bore into your soul. It reminded you how much you loved him, which just made it all so much worse.  
“I don’t think it can get better anyway”  
“Have I done something wrong?”  
There was pain in those eyes now. You hated it.  
“What? No! No of course not!”  
“But it was right after I said that… Is this because I believe in soulmates?”  
The horror showed clearly on your face. How could he have pinned it so precisely?  
“What?”  
“Well you clammed up right after I said that I do”  
You said nothing. What could you say?  
“Please, baby, talk to me”  
“It’s just.. Do you think we’re soulmates?”  
“Maybe. It takes time to figure these things out. Why? Aren’t you happy with me?”  
The pain in his eyes was worse now. It tore at your heart that he could even think that. “Of course I am! You’re the best thing in my life.” You cupped his face in your hands, but he pulled away.  
“I don’t understand. What’s the problem?”  
“Well…”  
“Y/N, baby, please.”  
“It’s just…” You took a deep breath. “If soulmates are real then we’re kind of screwed, aren’t we? Because whatever we have here it doesn’t look great for the long-term. And if you’re my soulmate, the one true love I get, then I’m terrified of spending the rest of my life alone.”  
You let out a deep breath, one it felt like you’d been holding for weeks. Luke reached out and took your hand.  
“Why would you be alone? I’m right here”  
His fingers intertwined with yours. He felt so solid, so warm. You could almost pretend he was normal. Alive. It was a blessing just to be able to touch him.  
You tried to swallow your tears before they could break through.  
“But you can’t always be here. You’re a ghost. Something could happen, we can’t stay like this forever. Julie, me, Flynn, we’re gonna grow up. Grow old. I’m gonna change and what if you don’t? I don’t want to be middle-aged and still dating a teenager! Or for you to be a teenager dating someone who looks twice, or three times your age. And that’s if you don’t cross over, or Caleb doesn’t get you. We don’t have a future, Luke!”  
When you finished, tears were flowing freely down your cheeks. And Luke’s.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling this stuff?”  
“I dunno. I just, I didn’t want you to know”  
“Y/N…” He wiped tears from your cheeks. “Those are the risks you take in any relationship, not just ours. They may look a little different for us, but people change, people leave, people die. Nothing is certain. That’s the scary part of relationships. You give so much of yourself to someone and the chances are that one day it will cause you to hurt.”  
“Then what’s the point in trying?”  
Luke looked at you, disbelief clear on his face. There were still tears in his eyes. But it was clear you were terrified, and he knew how you felt about him, so he took a breath and did his best to explain. Because you needed to hear it, to be reminded.  
“Ok, you’re right, I don’t know how long we have. I don’t even know we’ll have tomorrow. But there’s one thing I do know”  
You sniffed. “What’s that?”  
“I want today. I want it more than anything else. Right here, right now we’re together. And that’s worth whatever’s gonna happen. I love you, and I will take every single moment I can get.”  
You stared at him, emotions crashing through you. He was right, you knew that. You always had known it, deep down. You just needed a little help. All you could do was surge forward, wrapping him tightly in your arms and vowing in your soul to never let him go. “I’m an idiot” you said, voice muffled by his neck. “I love you and I’m an idiot.”  
He smiled, wrapping his arms around you in return. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m right here.”  
It was only when he said those words that you realised you were trembling. “I’m sorry”  
He pulled away so that he could look into your eyes. “You have nothing to apologise for. Love is scary, you’re allowed to freak out sometimes. I know you’d do the same for me”  
“Of course I would”  
“Is it still ok if I believe in soulmates?”  
You giggled, releasing the final shred of nervous energy in you, and ran a hand across your face, dashing away the last remnants of tears. “Yes. I think it’s quite romantic, really”  
“Well I am a very romantic person”  
“Oh I know”  
You flopped backwards onto your pillows, dragging Luke with you. He curled himself around you.  
“I’m sorry I ruined the evening” you said, after a pause. Luke smiled. One of his proper, light-the-room-up, make-your-heart-flutter smiles.  
“Who said anything about ruined? The night is still young and now”, he placed a suggestive hand on your thigh, “we’re alone in your room”  
“Well…” you said, mirroring his grin and trailing a hand down his side, toying with the hem of his tank top. “There’s no time like the present.”


End file.
